narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Kimura
Midori is a jonin of the Leaf Village. She is set to appear in a yet untitled fanfiction that'd be a prequel to the actual series, it'd be set in the days when Kakashi was still in the ANBU. Background Midori's parent's fought in the Third Ninja War, her mother was a medical ninja, her father was a regular combatant, who specialised in sword-based jutsu. They had two children, Midori and her brother who was born two years before. One day after a battle, her father was brutally wounded and brought back to camp, where her mother tried to heal him, but she couldn't--it was beyond her skill, and she had to watch him die in front of her. When the war ended, she focused on taken care of her children and stayed strong for their sake. But when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked, she and Midori's brother were called to fight, the latter died, and it became too much for her mother. She was stricken with PTSD, to the point where she was eventually institutionalised, leaving Midori to spend most of her childhood alone, like many shinobi children. After she graduated the Ninja Academy, she was put on a team with Iruka and Mizuki, and they were taught by Yoshi-sensei. In her teens she got a part-time job at the Yamanaka Flower Shop to make some extra money. It was there that she discovered her love of flower arranging. She was never formally trained in that field, but she learned a lot from watching Ino's mom, who was a florist, reading books and watching TV programmes on flower arranging. Personality Midori is serious about what her job. She finds it hard to empathise with those she doesn’t know very well. She believes that if she has to be cruel or violent to succeed in a mission, so be it, although she doesn't take pleasure in cruelty. She does have a more relaxed side which she shows when she’s not working. But being a person who separates work from play, she shows her serious, composed side more often. Appearance Midori is considered by many to be a beautiful girl, with fair skin, striking features, and a perfect hourglass figure. As expected of a ninja, she is in peak physical condition, meaning she's slender but toned like a Victoria's Secret model. She has golden blonde hair down to her chest and piercing green eyes, which she emphasizes with black eyeliner and layers upon layers of mascara. She doesn't just wear makeup on her eyes to accentuate them, she does the same with bronzer on her high cheekbones, also likes to wear lipstick like Kurenai, except hers is more pink than red. Her standard outfit involves a low cut black tank top that shows off her midriff and the cleavage of her large, perky breasts, along with matching denim shorts and black ninja sandals with heels, like Sakura's only hers are higher, like stilettos. She also has her hair tied up in a side braid and her leaf headband tied around her right arm, like an armband. Her non-combat outfit involves a short sleeved little black dress that shows off her cleavage with high heeled sandals like Tsunade's but hers are red, sometimes she wears a white blazer with a plunging neckline that allows her to show off her cleavage over the dress. She typically lets her hair down when she's dressed casually, and she wears a bit more makeup when she's not fighting. Either case, she wears a black lacy bra with a matching thong underneath her clothing. Abilities Taijutsu It's not her strong suit, due to her lack of muscle mass; she has greater speed than strength. It's currently at standard level for a female jonin. Midori would rather use ninjutsu or genjutsu; taijutsu is a last resort for her. It's a shame, because she inherited her father's katana after he and her brother died (the latter also specialised in sword based attacks and he inherited the weapon first) and she isn't using it; it's just sitting there in her flat, collecting dust. This is rectified when she gives the sword to Kakashi, so someone can use it. Ninjutsu Her ninjutsu is much better than her taijutsu. Her time at the Yamanaka Flower Shop inspired her to incorporate plants into her attacks. She has created a number of plant based attacks. Genjutsu Midori's genjutsu skills outrank her taijutsu skills but not her ninjutsu skills. They are good, and she would use them as support for her teammates if they need it, but she prefers to stick to ninjutsu. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * The name Midori Kimura means "green tree village." It's a reference to the Leaf Village. * She is a cinephile--she loves movies, her favourite genres are action, horror and superhero while her least favourite ones are rom-coms and found footage films. * When she's not fighting, she wears perfume (she doesn't wear it on missions to avoid being tracked). * Her favourite food is Philadelphia sushi rolls. Her least favourite food is tempura, she finds it to be too fattening, because it's fried. * Her favourite drink is a Cosmopolitan. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT